emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7594/7595 (23rd August 2016)
Plot Belle is still missing, and Marlon worries what state they'll find her in. He tells Carly that her dad warned him off her. In the café, Vanessa over hears Tracy talking to Alex and immediately assumes she is cheating on David. Vanessa suggests to Leyla that Tracy was trying to get her to move out so she wouldn't cotton on to her seeing Alex. Chrissie is unsure about buying The Mill as the deal with Rakesh was on condition that he got Andy sent down. She voices her concerns about not being able to trust Rakesh to Lawrence, who insists that's exactly why they have to buy The Mill, as Rakesh knows too much. Liv worries when Aaron jokingly mentions she better start being good, or she'll be out on the streets by Christmas. Sam can't believe Marlon has managed to pull Carly, but reminds Marlon of his previous relationships with good looking women, and how they ended up. Charity discovers Marlon has got a message from someone named Maggie who claims to know something about Belle's whereabouts. Carly confronts Bob about meddling in her relationship. Maggie isn't replying to Marlon's messages so Charity decides they need to follow the lead up, noticing that the message has been sent from her former haunt, the red-light distract. Vanessa heads to the hospital to see Frank. Meanwhile, at the hospital, David allows Frank to stay with them once he is released, agreeing to ask Leyla to move out. Rakesh panics when DS Mudd arrives at the factory to talk to him about Andy's escape. Charity, Marlon and Sam hand flyers out, and Marlon gushes about Carly to a prostitute who approaches him. DS Mudd shows Rakesh CCTV footage of Andy's escape. He questions Rakesh's motives for turning his back to the camera, suggesting he was saying something he did want a lipreader to interpenetrate. Chrissie wonders if Rakesh knows more about Andy's escape that he is letting on. Marlon manages to get an address for Maggie, so Charity decides to visit it. Leyla tells David about Vanessa's suspicions about Tracy having an affair but David explains Tracy was rushing off to see she her dad. Vanessa is confused when a nurse explains a woman Tracy is also here to see Frank. Her confusion turns to shock when she spots Tracy sitting at her father's bedside. Charity tracks down drug addict and asks her about her sighting of Belle, Maggie asks for £50, and reveals she saw Belle behind the bus station. Charity asks Maggie about Ellie and concludes Maggie hasn't seen Belle when she says she has seen Ellie as well. Charity realises the man in the house is Dean, Holly's former drug dealing boyfriend. Vanessa confronts Tracy asking what she is doing at Frank's bedside, demanding to know why Tracy is here. Frank wakes up. Vanessa can't believe it when Tracy calls Frank 'dad'. David and Leyla arrive at the hospital, after figuring out how Vanessa and Tracy are related. Vanessa and Tracy argue after Vanessa refers to Tracy's mum as a skank. After learning Charity is a mate of Cain's, Dean grabs a baseball bat, but Charity escapes into bedroom, and locks the door. Chas and Cain are surprised to learn about Marlon's relationship with Carly. Cain receives a call from Charity who claims someone is trying to kill her, but after last week Cain doesn't believe her. Leyla apologises to David when they learn the nurse looking after Frank is called Alex. Tracy questions how Frank could allow her to grow up without telling her about her sister, as she'd always dreamed of having one. Vanessa admits she would've loved a little sister she could've looked after. Frank insists he would have loved them to know each other, but Vanessa's mother would never have allowed her near Tracy's mother. Tracy tells Frank that she and David were thinking of allowing him to stay with them, but not anymore. Charity suggests to Dean that they could come to some sort of arrangement instead of beating her to a pulp, revealing she used to be a prostitute. Cain is furious that Sam, Marlon and Charity followed up on a lead without telling him, but soon he and Chas realise Charity could actually be in danger. Marlon apologises to Carly and begs her to forgive him, insisting he thinks she is amazing and he wants to make things work. The pair kiss. Liv cuts up Aaron's clothes. Aaron explains to his sister he was joking about kicking her out. Cain approaches Dean's house and finds breathless Charity pinning Dean down. Chrissie wonders why DS Mudd would show Rakesh footage of Andy's escape and queries if Rakesh had anything to do with it. When Chrissie mentions Andy needs to be found she he can go down for what he has done, Rakesh defends him, calling Chrissie poison. Chrissie insists they aren't actually that different, and until the papers are signed, she owns him. Cain warns Dean off but questions what Charity would've done if she didn't get the better of him. Cain tells Charity to make her own way home. Charity goes to get on a bus, but Cain agrees to give her a lift home. As Charity gets in the car, Belle gets off the bus. Rhona cannot believe Vanessa is Tracy's half-sister. Brenda orders stubborn Bob to stop thinking the worst, and although April will be heartbroken if Marlon and Carly ever broke up, it's not a good enough reason to break her heart now. Rhona and Leyla encourage Vanessa to build bridges with Tracy. Bob tells Carly he is happy she's happy, and insists she could do a lot worse. Chrissie admits to Lawrence that the police suspect Rakesh may have helped Andy escape, but Lawrence worries Rakesh might expose the truth about Lachlan's involvement in his shooting. Charity thanks for Cain coming to her aid eventually, and Cain asks to see her injuries. Cain insists he is taking her to A&E, but Charity refuses. Vanessa and Tracy have a slanging match in the pub. Vanessa throwing a pint over her new found sister's head, and they pair end up scrapping before being broken apart by Carly. At garage Charity and Cain talk and they end up kissing. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast *DS Mudd - Paul Woodson *Nurse - Danielle Chin *Maggie - Sophie Mercer *Dean - Craig Vye *ICU Nurse - Nicola Potts Locations *Church Lane *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior and public bar *Café Main Street - Exterior and Interior *Home Farm - Office and living room *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room, corridors and intensive care unit *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Unknown streets in Hotten *David's Shop - Interior *House on Kirklands Row *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *A Prostitute is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *The prison guard keeping an eye on Frank Clayton is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Extended episodes